


Jagwire's Sonnet

by itjustwontquit



Series: Damned With You [1]
Category: Bat Out Of Hell: The Musical - Steinman
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustwontquit/pseuds/itjustwontquit
Summary: Based off a conversation about Jag anonymously sending Zahara love poems, and pretending to get very jealous over it.





	Jagwire's Sonnet

If my love for you, goddess of my heart,  
Is deep and boundless as the endless night,  
Then your gentle smiles, shining in the dark  
Are, like the stars, my only source of light.  
And I, lonely trav’ller on love’s true quest,  
Am guided by your smiles, to make my bed,  
In this place of plenty, where I can rest,  
Free from the toils of the cruel road ahead.  
Yet though I bare to you my heart and soul,  
You do not relent, and grant no reprieve,  
Your heart, like the stars, is distant and cold,  
Leaving me with nothing to do but grieve.

I pray, oh goddess, that you too may see,  
That I am meant for you, and you for me.

**Author's Note:**

> I will eventually write the companion piece for this


End file.
